<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Time We Touch by WrittenDevastation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678596">Every Time We Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation'>WrittenDevastation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Garrus knows the words to Everytime We Touch by Cascada, I dont know where Tali is in this fic, Mass Effect 2, Mordin and EDI know everything, POV Garrus Vakarian, Shakarian - Freeform, Xenophobia, how to pretend you're a couple when you already are one, i don't know where Jacob is in this fic im sorry, pretend to be a couple, slight racism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenDevastation/pseuds/WrittenDevastation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just pretend to be my date.” - Somebody is out to kill Garrus after finding out he escaped from Omega alive. It’s up to Commander Shepard to find out who, but they need to act like they’re a couple and go undercover – the only problem is, they already are a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shakarian Project [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Time We Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy, please tell me if you spot any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Garrus</b>
</p><p>It has been almost two weeks since my near-death experience, when I took a missile to the face.<br/>
Since then, Shepard and I have been talking about us.. how we care for each other.<br/>
None of the others know that we’re a thing – Kasumi, Zaeed, Miranda or the others. At least, not yet. I think.</p><p> Mordin is the only one of the crew who really knows, because that smart-ass figured out something was going on between us.<br/>
Liara knows, but that is because she helped Shepard deal with the PR Nightmare during our first mission together to stop Saren and the Citadel were trying to guess who she was in love with – Liara or Kaidan.<br/>
Shepard said she was in love with a Turian, and people were trying to guess which Turian (some even said Saren!) and none of them guessed it was me.</p><p> At the time, I refused to believe it was me she loved, because Humans and Turians aren’t meant to get along… but Shepard and I were inseparable. I say ‘were’, because she technically died, but Cerberus brought her back.<br/>
But really, we both knew it was love just after what happened on Virmire</p><p> We’ve been going around the galaxy trying to find a team that will help us fight The Collectors.<br/>
We’ve been dealing with other things, like little missions e.g. finding Sidonis and ending what he started.</p><p> I’m in the Main Battery, when Shepard comes in with Miranda. I turn around to face them.</p><p> “Miranda, Shepard. What can I do for you?” I ask.</p><p> “Your life is in danger, Garrus.” Miranda states.</p><p> “People now know you made it off Omega and the Blue Suns are looking for you, especially after what happened with Sidonis.” Shepard continues the conversation, crossing her arms.</p><p> “So what do we do?” I ask. “we need to continue on with our mission, I don’t want to interrupt things.”</p><p> “You’re a valuable asset to the team, Garrus. We need you alive.” Miranda says seriously, not seeing Shepard smile a little at that.</p><p> “We need to come up with a plan to catch and put an end to whoever is planning to kill you, do you have any idea on who else might want to kill you?” Shepard asks me.</p><p> Well, we put a bullet through Sidonis, and we killed the Merc pack leaders, so I understand that everyone else is pissed off that I’m still alive.<br/>
But everyone else that I really pissed off, I disposed of or they died by Sidonis’ hand.<br/>
So I shake my head.</p><p> “It might just be the next Blue Suns leader that they’ve elected, do you guys have a name?” </p><p> “Liara will have a name, probably. We’ll go see Liara again and then see what the next step is in planning what to do.” Shepard tells Miranda.</p><p> “Yes, Commander. I’ll set a course for Illium.” Miranda leaves.</p><p> As soon as Miranda is gone, Shepard reaches out for me.</p><p> Every time we touch, I get this feeling. Like we’ve been away from each other for far too long.<br/>
Her touch is soft, gentle...warm. Welcoming.</p><p> But I’m so nervous. I don’t want to mess up our relationship. I want the world to know we’re together, but at the same time, I know that relationships could get in the way of certain decisions, and we need to get rid of the Collectors and whatever else comes our way.</p><p> “Shepard. I hope I’m not being a bother. I thought the Blue Suns would have stopped looking for me. EDI did say they thought I died..” I stumble over my words, feeling so stupid.</p><p> “Garrus, we’re going to fix this. They’ll get the message that you’re not to messed with. I’m sure Liara will help remind people of that.” Athena cups my face and I freeze.</p><p>I have no idea what to do. I know this is a sign of affection. It like it.<br/>
But Turians have different ways of showing affection and I guess I’m going to have to do some more research.<br/>
I’m always doing research.</p><p> “Shepard...thank you, for everything.” Is what comes out my mouth.</p><p>I look down, feeling like a fool. I want to say that I care for her more than a friend… but nothing comes out.<br/>
But she already knows how I feel.</p><p>She kisses me, then leaves and I’m left watching her, thinking about what will happen in the next few hours.</p><p> We get to Illium and tell Liara what’s going on, and she tells me that the Blue Suns are taking orders from somebody, but she doesn’t know who, but she can find out.<br/>
She can’t tell us now, because of the fact she’s being recorded and stuff but we soon figure out we’ll have to do some investigating on our own.</p><p> “Where do you think the Blue Suns will be?” Shepard asks.</p><p> “Going to Omega again will be a death trap, especially since the Blue Suns run around down there like they own the place. However, the Citadel is a popular choice since a lot of shit goes down there and we can monitor the place…” I say.</p><p> “In order to go undercover, we’ll both need to be there, but not in armour, we’ll be too recognisable.” Athena says as we end up back on the Normandy and fill the others in on what is going on.</p><p> “You could pretend to be a couple.” EDI suggests.</p><p> My heart does a flip and everybody looks at us, as we look at each other in shock. EDI is way too smart to not know that something is going on, so this AI is doing this on purpose, I’m sure of it.</p><p> “I don’t see how that will work.” I say.</p><p> “If you’re on your own, you’re an easy target. But if you two are on a date, they’ll back off as there will be witnesses if somebody tries to take your life.” Miranda joins in with the conversation. If they want to take you out, they’ll want to do it quickly and as efficiently as possible.”</p><p>Mordin looks amused, but says nothing about me or Shepard already being a couple and I’m thankful for it.</p><p> “Could somebody who contacted you recently, be planning something?” Jack asks “We could go find them and tear them apart.”</p><p> “Whilst we could do that, that would blow our cover.” Shepard kindly informs Jack that we’re not going with her plan.</p><p> “Here’s what I think should happen.” Thane appears out of nowhere. “If you two act as a couple, a couple of us could scope out the area, ready for someone to plan an attack – we need someone to keep an eye on who comes in and out of the Citadel and as soon as we find who is after you, we kill them and send their body back to where they came from, as a warning.”</p><p> “Thane, do you think you can find out any information and send it our way as you find it?” I ask.</p><p> “I can and will find out, If you will allow me to help out.” Thane replies, crossing his arms.</p><p> Shepard and I nod and we decide to follow Thane’s plan – we’ll be a couple in plain sight, at one of the Citadel’s bars, and Miranda and a couple of the others will keep track of everything so we can catch this killer.<br/>
I get dressed up in the best fancy clothes I have, and Shepard comes out of her quarters wearing a black dress, showing off her figure and I swear I’m hallucinating.</p><p> “Wow, Shepard. Didn’t think you had something like that in your closet.” I say, wanting to punch myself in the face because it makes me sound like an asshole.</p><p> “That’s rich, coming from the Turian that wears armour that makes him look twice the size that he actually is.” Athena fires back. </p><p> She conceals a pistol with her dress, and Miranda tells me the weapons I use will make it too obvious, so I can’t take them.<br/>
She promises that if somebody tries anything, we’ll be protected.</p><p>Miranda thinks I’m worried.</p><p>I step off the Normandy first and go to the location Thane gives me and Shepard shortly follows me.</p><p> “Shepard, are you sure this is going to work? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” I try and find the right words to say, but I feel like everything I say is making me stupider.</p><p> She kisses me to shut me up.</p><p> “Hey, I know we’re already a couple.” She says, voice low. “But they don’t know that yet, and it works in our favour. Just pretend to be my date.”</p><p> “I… I can do that.” </p><p> Shepard smiles, and for a moment, I forget that at any given moment I could die.</p><p>But that could happen any other day with this line of work. </p><p> For the next hour, I actually have a good time with Shepard, laughing and joking about things, like we really are on actual date.<br/>
Every time we touch, I feel the static. I don’t want to let go of her, I want this to last.</p><p> “Ugh, why is a Human with a Turian? That’s disgusting.” I hear from somebody in the background.</p><p> Shepard frowns, and something is being muffled by the noise of everything going on in the bar.</p><p> “Garrus, look out!” Miranda’s voice comes over our Omni-Tools.</p><p> Before we can even react, the figure that has made the awful comment has pulled out a gun, and gets punched in the face by Zaeed, who we didn’t even know was in the bar with us.<br/>
We question the guy and find out he works for the Blue Suns.<br/>
We have our guy,</p><p>We decide to let him live, but let him go back to the Blue Suns to tell them that Archangel works with Commander Shepard.<br/>
Shepard congratulates the others and thanks them for what has been done.</p><p> We’re left alone, in the middle of the Citadel.</p><p> “Shepard… I don’t think we can go back to where we were before this… I actually enjoyed tonight.” I say after a long silence.</p><p> “So did I, Garrus. I think you’re right.” She smiles, and I feel like everything is going to be alright.</p><p> I pull her in for a kiss and hear excited screaming from everywhere.</p><p> “GO, COMMANDER SHEPARD!!” there’s a yell, and cameras go off around us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>